


Sincerely Me (Lams Parody)

by ClassicLitLover



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Innuendo, M/M, Song Parody, This is honestly a truthful summary of their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicLitLover/pseuds/ClassicLitLover
Summary: Finally, a Lams parody for "Sincerely, Me." The queer 18th-century duet about a relationship that's been denied by historians for centuries is here. A lot of humor and innuendos to stay true to the spirit of the song.





	Sincerely Me (Lams Parody)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleWritingRabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWritingRabbit/gifts).



Dear Colonel Hamilton,  
We've been way too out of touch  
The war's been raging and it sucks that you don't write that much  
But I should tell you that I think of you each night  
I rub my nipples and start moaning with delight 

Why would you write that?  
I'm just trying to tell the truth  
This needs to perfect  
These letters have to prove that we were just friends  
Just - I'll do it

I've gotta tell you life without you has been hard (Hard?)  
Has been bad (Bad?)  
Has been rough (Kinky!)  
And I miss talking about slavery and other stuff

Very specific (Shut up!)

I love my dear girl (Who says that?)  
I love my Martha, but something still doesn't feel right  
If I could find a cure, then everything might be alright 

A cure for what? (Just fix it!)

If I could find a friend (Friend?)  
If I could see her face then everything might be alright  
Hamilton, take my advice  
Try and find a wife  
We'll turn it around  
Wait and see

'Cause all that it takes is a little readjustment  
It's easy to change if you act the perfect husband  
All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you're supposed to be (Turn it off!)  
Sincerely, Me

Are we done yet?  
Well, I can't just send you one letter  
I want to show that we're like, good friends, you know?

Oh my God

Dear Colonel Laurens,  
Yes, I also miss our talks  
Stop being reckless  
Just try to take deep breaths and go on walks (No)  
I've heard you're travelling to the South Carolina colony (No)  
She'll be impressed with the justice you do to the length of m- (Absolutely not)  
Man, I'm proud of you  
Just keep pushing through  
You're turning around  
I can see

Just wait and see!

'Cause all that it takes is a little readjustment  
It's easy to change if you act the perfect husband  
All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you're supposed to be (Turn it off!)  
Sincerely, Me 

Major Andre's hot  
What the hell! (My bad)

Dear Colonel Hamilton,  
Thanks for every note you send

Dear Colonel Laurens,  
I'm just glad we're such close friends

Our camaraderie goes beyond  
Your average 18th-century bond  
But not because we're gay  
No, not because we're gay  
We're soldiers, but not in the Spartan way  
The only man that I love is Washingdad 

Well anyway! 

You're getting better every day

I'm getting better every day

We're getting better every day

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! 

'Cause all that it takes is a little readjustment  
It's easy to change if you act the perfect husband  
All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you're supposed to be (Turn it off!)  
Sincerely

Love you dearly 

Sincerely, Me  
Sincerely, Me  
Sincerely, Me  
Sincerely, Me


End file.
